The Return of Nimueh
by Maoiliosa23
Summary: Nimueh is bought back from the dead and helps Morgana attempt to take over Camelot. Only Merlin can stop them.


"MEEERLIN!" Arthur called,

Outside there came the sound of some very loud bangs and crashes and he instantly knew it was his clumsy man servant. Merlin stumbled in the door, poking his head around first. Arthur looked up saying,

"What the hell happened out there?"

"It was nothing..." Merlin replied.

Arthur as usual gave Merlin a strange look, meaning he did not believe him.

"So what did you want me for?" Merlin asked.

"I couldn't get changed. How does this stupid tunic work?!"

"It's easy, your **Grace**," Merlin said with a grin, "The large hole goes over your large head, while your arms go through the smaller holes."

Arthur took a step towards the table reaching for his golden goblet. Throwing the goblet at Merlin he said, "Thanks for that Twat."

"No worries, anything else I can do for you Sire?" Merlin mocked.

"Well actually...you can get me dinner, wash my clothes, shine my boots, polish my armour, sharpen my sword, brush my horse, clean out the stables and summon Guinevere...please"

Merlin left the room with a sour look on his face, mumbling to himself "Royal Ass...Idiot...prat!"

Meanwhile, deep in the forest of Balor Morgana was potting her next move. As usual she was out to take control of Camelot and destroy Arthur while finding out who the hell Emrys is. Previously her plans have failed dramatically so this time she was planing something big. Only magic could stop her this time as she will have the help of a powerful ally. Emrys would have to show himself this time she was sure.

Morgana started chanting something in the tongue of the Old Religion, being taught by Morgause she knew exactly what to say. She could feel the magic running hot through her veins as she channeled all her power towards her goal. Beside her lay her dragon, Aithusa, who stood guard as she performed her a flash of light and a sudden occurrence of smoke a large mass was seen forming into what seemed like a human figure. As Morgana finished her chanting and stepped backwards a hooded figure took the place of the large mass. The smoke cleared and Morgana saw that her work had been successful. She had managed to bring a High Priestess back from the dead. Slowly the moon appeared from behind the clouds and shone its white light on the High Priestess revealing her beautiful figure, long brown hair and very blue eyes. Her hair was braided and her eyes shone like the moon itself. She wore a deep red gown covered by a dark blue velvet cloak and her head was hooded. As she moved towards Morgana it was obvious that she was Nimueh the once personal witch of the Pendragon family.

"High priestess," Morgana said kneeling down, "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Rise Morgana Pendragon. You need not kneel to me as you are blood of my kin." Said Nimueh. "Why have you called me back from the dead? Surely there is nothing you need my help with."

"I need your help and power to over throw Camelot and Arthur. Everything I try fails and crumbles at my feet. Please can you help me get what is rightfully mine?"

"We will see..." replied Nimueh

The next day in Camelot...

"MEEEERLIN!"

"Yes?" he replied as he crawled out from under the table.

"Where...what are you doing under their?"

"I thought I saw a rat!"

"Whatever...Where is my sword? I have training in a short while."

"Where you left it My Lord...The armory."

"Well fetch it will you?"

"Yes Sire."

Heading down to the Armory Merlin almost runs into a young Lady in waiting (again).

"I am sooooo sorry," said the Lady in waiting.

"No no no no its all my fault. I am doing this all the time. I really must learn to open my eyes properly like My Liege says." Merlin replied. This caused the Lady in waiting to smirk and giggle a little.

"Please could you tell me young man how to get to the Queen's bed chamber? I am mean't to be helping her today but am very lost."

"You aren't that lost really, it's just up the hall and to the left."

"Thank you so much."

As she turned to walk away Merlin thought he saw something he recognised in her eyes. There was just something so familiar about her.

Finally he returned to Arthur with his sword.

"Where the hell have you been? You took your sweet time!" Arthur teased.

"I'm sorry I got distracted...again" Merlin replied.

Arthur just shook his head and headed out towards the training yard.

As Merlin was cleaning Arthur's chambers he heard movement in Guinevere's Room. He shuffled over towards the door as quietly as he could making sure he did not knock anything over. As he listened at the door he heard two voices he did not recognise straight away. Both were female and the more he listened the more he recognised Morgana's voice. The other was familiar but he could not work out who it was. They were speaking quietly so Merlin had to strain to hear what it was they were saying.

There was movement from the other door which made the voices stop. The sound of Guinevere's voice started up as she spoke to the unknown woman. Merlin thought the woman sounded like the Lady in waiting whom he had run into earlier in the day. He could not make out what they were talking about and was unsure where Morgana had disappeared to. The door to Guinevere's chambers opened again and Guinevere was gone. There was silence for a while followed by the sound of the door opening and closing again. Merlin sneaked into the chambers searching to see if something was out of place but everything looked normal.

Down in the crypts of the castle Nimueh and Morgana had found a private place to speak.

"It's all set." Nimueh said to Morgana. "Your plan is solid and ready to go."

"Come nightfall this place will be mine and Arthur will be no more. Thank you Nimueh."

"Your plan can not fail this time. I have placed all the pouches of enchanted Polyfirn in the rooms of the high ranking knights and the Queen so they will follow you. It will only take a few moments for it to take effect. Arthur will have no followers and will stand no chance against us."

Meanwhile in the Castle many of the people started to act strangely. Merlin noticed the knights were no longer helping Arthur train, but trying to kill him. Merlin saw that the only knight that wasn't attacking Arthur was Gwaine, he was defending the King as many of the knights lashed out at him. Sir Leon, Arthur's second in command was starting to overpower the King, Merlin had no choice but to intervene. With a flash of his eyes all the knights swords became heavy as lead so they could not lift them let alone swing them at Arthur. Gwaine helped Arthur run from the scene and Merlin followed them up to the King's chambers.

"What the hell is going on?!" Arthur exclaimed. "We were just practicing and all of a sudden the knights turned on me. It had to be magic."

"But Sire who could do such a thing and why are they acting like this?" asked Gwaine.

"Well I can think of someone...Morgana! But how she has managed to do this I know not." Merlin answered.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "Morgana got into the castle again?"

"Unfortunately is seems so" Gwaine replied.

Merlin walked to the window and looks out on the courtyard. "Arthur I think you should see this. We have a problem"

Outside the castle walls and entering the courtyard was an army of knights and citizens led by Morgana and a hooded figure. They seemed angry and upset and started to call out for Arthur. Then Merlin spotted Guinevere in the crowd and remembered the intrusion earlier. "Arthur I think I heard Morgana in the Queens bedchamber earlier in the day. She was talking to a stranger whom I now believe is the hooded figure beside her."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner IDIOT?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I thought I was hearing things because I didn't think Morgana could get into the castle un-noticed. Now I see I was wrong."

"Sire, perhaps we should search the Queens chambers and see if we can find anything out of the ordinary?" Gwaine suggested.

They entered Guinevere's chambers and started searching everywhere. Finally Merlin came across a small pouch. He opened the pouch and found some sort of enchanted plant.

"I must take this to Gaius, he will know what it is." Said Merlin.

Out in the Courtyard Nimueh turned towards Morgana. She seemed concerned for not seeing Arthur in the window anymore. Realising she had made a mistake in their plan, Nimeuh said,

"Morgana I forgot about the old man Gauis. He will be able to figure out what the Polyfirn is."

"The old man is no threat." Morgana said. "It is beyond his skill to heal."

Still feeling concerned Nimueh explained that she had to go and find him just to make sure.

Making her way through the castle she came upon the door of Gauis' chambers. Just as she was about to enter Merlin came running around the corner, stopping just in time as to not run into Nimueh. Trying to hide her face with her hood Nimueh said, "How dare you almost bowl me over a second time!"

"I am sorry my...wait! You are the lady from before however I am starting to see through you. You are no Lady in waiting! You are working with Morgana so you can not be good."

"I am sorry for what I am about to do but I must get to Gauis before you," and with that Nimueh sent Merlin flying across the hall knocking him out. She entered Gauis' chambers levaing poor Merlin crumpled on the floor.

When Merlin awoke Nimueh was gone and so was Gauis. He searched through book after book of plants and finally came across what the mystery plant was. "It is Polyfirn" he said to himself as he closed the book and ran back to Arthur.

"This is not good Arthur!" Merlin explained. "It can only be undone by strong magic and Gauis is missing."

"What are we going to do?" Gwaine asked.

"I know of a powerful magician who might be able to help us. She now lives in the forest of Balor. I could go and fetch her." Merlin said.

"Who is this magician?" Arthur asked.

"Someone you have met before." Merlin claimed.

"And you are sure there is no other way?" Gwaine asked.

"Sure as your dirty socks Gwaine." Merlin smirked as Gwaine smelt his feet.

"Go then twat! What are you waiting for?!" Arthur yelled.

Sneaking to his room Merlin grabbed a bag containing the gown and cloak from last time. He snuck out of the castle towards the forest, making sure he took his time. Once he was in a secluded place he changed into the gown and cloak and started the aging and gender changing spell. "The things I do for Arthur and Camelot!" Merlin said to himself shaking his head after looking in the river at his reflection. He started the slow walk back to the castle. Sneaking his way back up to Arthur and Gwaine he practiced his girly voice.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked as the disguised Merlin entered the room.

"Do you not remember me from last time?" Merlin asked. "I kept the boy as a bargaining chip just like before. Once I am finished and free to go with my payment I will return your faithful servant. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Arthur pulled the pouch out of his pocked and showed the disguised Merlin what it contained.

"Ahhh the enchanted Polyfirn!" exclaimed Merlin. "This is going to be very tricky. I will need total silence for this to work."

Morgana stood waiting for Nimueh to return. After what felt like a long time Nimueh appeared out of no where.

"The old man is taken care of," Nimueh told Morgana. "Now the fun can begin!"

Morgana smirked and ordered the citizens and Knights to advance on the castle. "Kill all inside," she exclaimed. The Knights lead the charge and headed straight for Arthur's room.

"I hope the old hag hurries up," whispered Arthur to Gwaine.

"SILENCE! I said I need SILENCE!" Merlin exclaimed. He tuned back to the window and continued his quiet chanting.

Suddenly their was a loud commotion outside Arthur's door. By this stage Merlin was so focused in his chanting that he did not hear the noise. Arthur looked at Gwaine and they knew they were in for a fight.

"We have to protect the magician" Gwaine whispered.

"SSSiiiiiiilennnnce..." Merlin whispered back.

Arthur and Gwaine walked closer to the door just as the doors slammed open! Fighting broke out in the room and Merlin spun round yelling, "OMG SILENCE I SAID! TAKE THIS FIGHT ELSEWHERE!"

Arthur swore to himself and said to Gwaine, "Lets go! They will follow me."

They led the swarming mob towards the great hall, leaving Merlin in peace to finish his spell. They fought and fought knocking men left, right and center. Suddenly Morgana and the hooded figure appeared in front of Arthur.

"Your time is at an end Arthur" said Morgana. The hooded figure just stood and watched.

"That's what you think Morgana!" Arthur replied. "Take a look around you. No one is attacking me anymore."

"Don't just stand there you useless lot of peasants! Attack the fake king!" Morgana exclaimed.

As Morgana walked around trying to get control of all the people again Nimueh disappeard. Morgana was alone.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and there stood the disguised Merlin. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Arthur! Arrrthur! I think you are forgetting something!" Merlin said.

"Morgana meet my friend. She is responsible for your downfall again." Smirked Arthur.

With this Morgana disappeared leaving no trace of herself as usual.

"Arthur! My payment is needed. Unless you don't want to see that wonderful servant of yours again." the disguised Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes of course. I owe you a debt...again...Thank you. Here is a lovely gown and a new cloak as payment for your help."

"I shall have your boy back to you in the blink of an eye." With that the disguised Merlin left the great hall. Once out of sight he took off his disguise and hid the clothing back in his room. Returning to the great hall just in time to talk to Arthur.

"Where is Gauis?" Merlin asked. "The spell is broken but he is still missing."

Arthur looked worried. "Don't worry Merlin we WILL find him!"

Written with the help of IF YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART YOU HAVE NOTHING

.

Image from google images.


End file.
